AKB48 Trilogy Pairing
by sorakamiya89
Summary: An AKB48 fanfic. Story about famous pairing Atsumina, Kojiyu and SaeYuki. Yuri yuri story.


**AKB Trilogy Pairing Stories**

**Story 1 : Taka X Acchan [Marked With a Kiss 1]**

okay, today we have practice and as usual I'll be the first who arrive at the stage. As a captain I must be discipline and be a good example to other I cant get late. I wait for almost an hour but there isnt any sign of them. I curious why are they havent come yet then I call miichan.

"Moshi...moshi..."

"Hey, where are you guys? I have waited here so long." I answer her with a harsh tone.

"uhm? Minami? Ah, u havent known that today practice is canceled?"

"WHAT?I havent known that."

"I have write an email to you. you must be havent read it and directly headed to the theater dont u minami?"

"Wait I check first" I check my phone and there is a mali I open it and then read it loud

_"Minami, its me miichan. AkiP said that today practice is canceled and it moved to day after today."__  
><em>

"There is my email right minami?" miichan said with a teas intonation. "Yeah2... sorry... so where are you guys now?" "Well, I'm with nyan-nyan, yuko and mariko now." "Uhm? where is acchan?" crap, I blurt out "Heeeee? Miss her already minami?" miichan try to teas me again "Owgh, shut up!" luckily I'm at the phone so miichan couldnt see my blushed "So, where is she?" "Hahaha, I'm just joking minami. well, acchan got a fever now she is sick. u should better pay her a visit." so accahn is sick? tsk... no wonder she didnt reply my email yesterday "Ah , I see. I better go to look at her now. U there take care."

as I wanna hung up the phone I heard a voice...

_"Nyan~ nyan~ I wanna skin touch... skin touch..."[___

_"Yuko, let me go... its in a public place..."___

_"Owgh come on nyan nyan I miss you.."___

_then___

_"ITTTTAAAAAIIIII... Mariko what was that for?"___

_"I try to make you get back to the real world."___

_its mariko who hit yuko's head with a news paper.__  
><em>

"Well, errrr... be careful with them miichan"

as I hung up the phone I grab my back and headed to acchan house.

*********************************************************************

It took around 30 minutes to go to acchan house and finally I arrive. It seems nobodies at home and she is sick now. Tsk... acchan... . I hurry got into her house. Luckily I got her house key since we are close enough. I walk slowly dont wanna to disturb her. I directly go to her room and open her room slowly. There I see her laying in her bed like a sleeping angle.

I approach her bad and sit beside it. I lay my forehead to her so I could check her temperature. It seem she is better now. But then suddenly this angle woke up and calling my name. "uhm... minami?" I shock and reflex pull out from her. Gosh, I'm so nervous. I even could hear my own heart beat. But I still stay cool. "Hey, sorry for waking you up? how is your condition?" I ask her as I holding her hand. I could see she all over her face is red. Is she blushed or it because she is sick now. well, what ever it is I'm glad she is wake up.

"No, its okay. I have slept to much. I should wake up and I really happy that u come here today." she give me her angelic smile and I feel that I drown to it. Oh my, she is beginning her magic again to me. "Well, miichan told me that u are sick so since practice is canceled I just hurried to look at you. why dont you tell me that u are sick? u make me worried acchan." I pout to her and it seem I have make her sad. see look down her head, look at her hand "uhm... I...I just dont wanna make u worried and disturb you." listen to that I sigh. "Heeee... acchan... you never disturb me."

I lift up her head and make her look into me "Listen? if anything happen to you I wont forgive my self." finally I could see her smile again. "Thank you minami. but... u do this only because we are friend right..." eh? what does she mean. her voice seem sad.

"acchan whats wrong? I do this because I care about you and yeah, you are also my friend." I confuse and then she hold my hand

"That what bother me. I guess I couldnt look at you as friend anymore minami."

I surprise to what she said. is she hate me? what do I wrong. I didnt do anything wrong am I. I just look at her and couldnt speak anything. then she wrap her hand around my neck and give me a tight hug. she whispered in my ear then "I want you more than a friend minami."

I gulp and my heart even beating so fast. what is this mean? is she just confess to me? she then release her hug from me.

"But, it seem u just look at me as a friend. It feels hurt but I'll be fine as long as I can be close with you."

Oh my, she really confess to me. but I cant believe it. Our feeling is mutual. I like her too. Then, I gather my strength to speak.

I hug her and whispered in her ears "You are more than a friend to me acchan. You are my everything. You are my acchan." as I said that our eyes lock and My body already move by itself. I end up kiss her. Her lips is so smooth and sweet. at the first she shock but then she answer my kiss. she wrap her hands around my neck and I lead her to lay in her bed. still kissing I could feel her smooth skin and her hand that playing in my back stroke my hair gently. then I kiss her neck and I could hear moan. then I pull out. I smile at her and smirk at her

"You are mine acchan and it already marked." I chuckle and then she realize that there is a mark of my kiss in her neck

"Heeeee...minami hidoiiiii..." she pout at me but I could see that she is smiling then she pull me down to get closer to her

"Then, I should mark u too. coz you also mine minami..."

I laugh "I always be yours acchan but now just skip it coz u need rest."

she nodded and she snuggle closer to me.

**  
><strong>****** End Story 1 ******

**Story 2 : Yuko X Nyan2 [Marked With a Kiss 2]**

"Nyan~ nyan~ I wanna skin touch... skin touch..."

"Yuko, let me go... its in a public place..."

"Owgh come on nyan nyan I miss you.."

then

"ITTTTAAAAAIIIII... Mariko what was that for?"

"I try to make you get back to the real world."

"You are really a Sado Mariko." I pout then miichan approach us.

"Could u be more calm yuko." she shake her head as she talking to me "What? I just wanna be with my nyan-nyan. oh yeah, so by the way who calls you?" I asked her "Owgh, its takamina. she doesnt know that today practice is canceled. she already in theater." "ah, that girl. why dont you ask her to join with us?" "well, when I told her about acchan she said that she wants to pay her a visit." "aaaah, I got it." I chuckle and give a small smile then suddenly I got hit again. but this time I dont mind if I could got a hit anymore "IIIIIIITATAATATATAIIIIII! Nyan2 what was that for?" "Hentai? u must think something hentai right." nyan2 suddenly smack me.

"Okay, stop that both of you. Now where would we go?" mariko ask us. for me where ever my nyan2 go I'll be with her. "I'll go where ever my nyan2 go." I said it as I hug her "Yukooo... let me goooo... Hentai..." she is just so cute.

"Well, I'll just go home. I really tired now. How about u mari-chan?"

"Well, I..." before she finished her phone rang. "Haik, moshi moshi."

_we are from 'Rainbows' beauty product. We would like to talk to you today. you have time?_

"Yes, I have. Just come to my apartment at 3 today."

_okay, we will be there_

mariko then hung up the phone and excuse to us "Ah, sorry guys, I have an appointment today. See u later." "Ah yeah, me too. I wanna go home and read some shoujo manga. See u later too guys." and then miichan leave us also. Now there only me and nyan2.

"So, where you wanna going nyan2?" I ask as I give her my big smile "I just go home too." "Heeeee? why? u dont wanna go out with me? I promise I wont do anything." she just sigh and go leaving me "waiiit nyan2..." I just follow her and we both end up just going to her house.

***************************************************

as we arrive at her house, she just keep silent. I try to make a conversation but useless. 'Is I'm really annoying to her' thats what I think right now. we both just sit in the living room face to face. then I decided to break the silent and ask something to her.

"Ne nyan2, am I really annoying to you?" as I said that she look at me with a shock expression. "wh...wh...why u said that?" "well, it because u always give me a rejection to every my action." she still look at me with a shock expression "Listen, I'm sorry if I'm annoying you. well, u know, I really like you the most in the whole world. I would do anything for you. If my disappearance could make u happy I would do that." I look down to my hand and as I want to continue "I...just wannmmmmph..." suddenly I could feel her soft and sweet lips. Nyan2 kiss me... Nyan2 kiss me...? is it a dream? If it is a dream I dont wanna wake up.

but then, she pull out. break the kiss and stare at me. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I hurt you! I just afraid that you arent serious." I look at her and cup her face with both of my hands "Nyan2, look at me? You are the only one that I look. I know maybe I like to flirt with other too but... through you is different. I love u so much!" she look at me and I could see her small smile "Promise me one more thing? Dont u ever cheat in my back." as she said that she kiss my neck roughly. "nya...nya...nya~" I let out a small moan then she look at me and smirk "You are mark now." I look at it and yes there is one her love bite. That day I spend a night in her house. The next morning I'll get my revenge to her.

******************************

**Nyan2 POV**

Last night yuko spend a night at my house. I'm glad finally I could confess to her and after that we have great time. We watch TV until pass midnight and suddenly I sleep. I wake up but it seem yuko already gone. I wake up and go to my desk. There is a small note. I guess it from yuko.

-  
><em><br>__Ohayouuuu nyan~ nyan~___

_I'm sorry I leave you. I got to go early coz my manager said I got a photoshot today.___

_Yesterday was fun. Lets spend time together again next time.___

_see you later, I'll call.___

_  
><em>_Love , Yuko__  
><em>_  
><em>_PS : Dont surprise when U see at the mirror__  
><em>_ I got my revenge ___

'Uhm? what is she talking about.' I then hurry go to the bath room and look at the mirror. When I look at my neck I frowned.  
>She plant her LOve Bite<p>

"ARRRGHHHHHT... YUKO BAKAAAAAA!"

**outside the house**

"Hehehehe... I gotcha Nyan~ Nyan~"

******* End Story 2 *******

**Final Story : Sae x Yuki [Sealed with a Kiss]**

today I'll have a practice with other AKB member and I'll meet her again there. We have been so close since Infinity. Well, during that time I gotta say I kine a have feeling towards her. but I dont know whether she also have the same feeling towards me. I got doubt because...

"Moooeee... Sae-chan hontou ni kakkoi..."

"eeeh? really? chiyu also kawaiii..."

"sae is mine tomomi..."

"moouuu... tomochin hidoooi... sae like me the most."

"eh, na'ah tomomi sae-chan like me the most."

then the tomo2 directly face sae "Sae cha , which one u like the best?"

"huh? errr... ahaha, oh come on girls I like u both. U all cute."

"kyaaaaa... sae senpai really kakkoii.."

yeah, because of that I got a doubt. Miyazawa Sae, the one that have taken my heart. Even though she said that she like me the best but she keep flirting with the others. why she cant just be like takamina and yuko... but errrr... I guess I'll skip with yuko. yuko really care of nyan2 but she is just sometime could be a pervert so lets say that why sae couldnt be like takamina. she really care with acchan and she never flirt with other. in fact the other really like flirt to her. I sometime took a pity of her. She always be a victim of mochi, amina or even jurina. I really wanna know how sae feeling towards me. But I guess today I'll have just avoid her.

then a couple a minutes after I arrive we start practice. during the practice I could feel that sae looking at me but I pretend not notice it. We practice for 3 hours nonstop and then we have a break. right after takamina said about the break I headed to the restroom. I could see sae chase me. and as I arrive at the rest room sae grab me.

"Yuki? What happen? U keep avoiding me today?" she ask with a worried tone "No... nothing. please sae I just need to be alone."

as I wanna go out from the rest room sae hurried lock the door and block it with her body "SAE? WHat Are u doing? move out." I insist but she just a stubborn "NO! NOt Until u tell me whats going on!" I sigh. Guess I cant avoid anymore "tell me sae, what do u feel towards me?" I ask her, she surprise and couldnt say anything "I... I... Youu...You... " "See? u even couldnt saying anything sae. U have said to me that u like me the best but u keep flirting with other. It make me doubt. maybe I'm the only one that hoping our relationship more thenmmmpph..." she suddenly kiss me. she kiss me roughly but it full of passion. It the same kiss that I have felt. If she also like me why is she keep flirting with other. after a few minutes we break the kiss coz we need an air. she look at me then start to speak.

"Is this not proving anything yuki?" I just stand and breathe heavily, looking for air "Do u think I'm just playing?" she then hug me tightly and whispered in my ear "I also hope more from this relationship yuki. even though u look me that I always flirt with other but I'll be always yours." she release the hug then when I wanna talk "But sae... itsmmmph.." she kiss me again. as she break the kiss I try to speak again "Sae, listenmppph..." she do it again. she has sealed my lips with her kiss. she look at me then "Dont say anything again yuki. If u said about it again I'll sealed your lips with mine again." she said it as wink at me "You, baka." she just chuckle and then I smile to her.

"Let's go back to the other sae."

she then grab and hold my hand and we back to gather with the other.

_Every words has been sealed with a kiss_

******* The End *******

================================================================================================


End file.
